Là où le Destin l'a mené
by clems17
Summary: Voldemort mena une terrible attaque semant mort et chao. Pressé par le temps, le Survivant cherche une solution pour palier à son incapacité à protéger ses amis. Une solution proposée. La promesse d'un entraînement unique au sein d'un endroit mystérieux. Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Ceux d'Albion au jeu Fable de LionsHead. Je préciserais les miens.
1. Chapter 1

En cette fin de journée d'Août 1996, dans un riche quartier résidentiel d'Angleterre, au fond du Surrey, la chaleur avait laissé place à un temps lourd et couvert.

C'était assez peu surprenant pour la région quoiqu'en pleine saison estivale.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit grinçant, Harry Potter observait les mouvements des sombres nuages par sa fenêtre. Ce temps n'était pas pour arranger ses pensées.

Quelques semaines auparavant, lui et ses amis pénétraient dans le sacro-saint Département des Mystères, à la recherche de son Parrain Sirius Black.

Piégés par les Mangemorts et le terrible Voldemort à leur tête, ils n'en avaient réchappé que de justesse. Mais ils y laissèrent Sirius.

Ce fut un terrible choc pour Harry. Et les révélations qui suivirent ce drame ne furent pas rassurantes.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.. »_

 _\- C'est-à-dire que Voldemort et moi sommes condamnés à nous entretuer ?_

 _\- Oui, Harry. En te marquant comme il l'a fait, il a fait de toi son égal, son ennemi futur. Celui, parmi tous, qui aura la tâche de l'affronter._

Harry avait voulu refuser, nier l'évidence. Il ne disposait d'aucun pouvoir particulier, mis à part le Fourchelangue, et ce serait risible de l'utiliser contre Voldemort. A chacun de leurs affrontements, seule la chance lui avait permis de s'en sortir.

Et, si diriger l'Armée de Dumbledore, ce groupe de défense illégal, l'avait maintenu en forme physiquement et magiquement, ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Au même âge, Tom Jedusor était déjà probablement plus puissant qu'eux tous, et des décennies d'apprentissage de la Magie sous ses formes les plus monstrueuses et redoutables n'avaient pas changé cet état de fait.

Et Sirius, Sirius….

Son parrain, le premier adulte à lui avoir donné l'impression d'avoir une famille. Mort, définitivement mort, sans avoir pu tenir sa promesse : ne jamais l'abandonner.

Et tout ça c'était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi imprudent, aussi stupide, aussi….faible, rien ne serait passé aussi mal.

Ces pensées le hantaient chaque nuit, rejoignant celles concernant Cédric Diggory. Il n'en dormait plus la nuit.

On tambourina soudain à la porte de sa chambre. Et vu la violence portée à l'huis, ce ne fut pas difficile de deviner qui.

\- « Bouge-toi, Potter, ton abomination de directeur a dit qu'il serait là pour 19h. » Aboya la voix facilement reconnaissable de l'oncle Vernon. « Je ne tiens pas à le supporter plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il redescendit les marches, les faisant trembler littéralement sous sa masse.

Harry soupira et se leva. Pour une raison inconnue, les Dursley le laissaient en paix depuis son retour de l'école. Non pas qu'ils soient plus amicaux, même Merlin ne réussirait pas un tel miracle, mais ils l'ignoraient totalement. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune homme.

D'un regard las, il fit le tour de sa chambre, pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié lorsqu'il avait fait sa valise.

La lettre de Dumbledore était arrivée deux jours plus tôt par un des Hiboux de l'école. Le vieil homme lui proposait de venir le chercher pour l'amener au Terrier. N'ayant aucune raison de refuser une si bonne nouvelle, il avait immédiatement renvoyé sa réponse affirmative.

Alors, ouvrant la porte, il descendit. C'est à cet instant précis que la sonnette de la porte retentit, faisant sursauter les trois moldus.

\- « Au moins il est ponctuel » grogna Vernon dans sa barbe.

Pétunia alla ouvrir avec appréhension. Malgré le temps couvert, on voyait encore suffisamment aux alentours. Il ne manquerait plus que les voisins voient entrer un de _ces gens_ chez eux _._

D'une certaine façon, elle avait raison de se méfier. Car, comme souvent, Albus Dumbledore était habillé d'une de ses tenues complètement excentriques, orange verte et violette.

Il jurait littéralement avec l'aspect bourgeois propret de l'habitation.

\- « Pétunia, cela fait un moment. » La salua t-il courtoisement en inclinant la tête. « Mais nous avons bien sûr correspondu par hiboux. »

La tante d'Harry verdit à ce souvenir. Elle ne répondit pas et s'écarta pour laisser passer le directeur.

Ce dernier, après avoir salué le reste des Dursley, avisa Harry, très amusé devant la peur de sa famille. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- « Harry, mon garçon, je suis heureux de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur. » Fit-il avec son regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Et je vois que tu as déjà préparé tes affaires, parfait, absolument parfait. »

Vernon se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du vieux sorcier, rappelant furieusement Dolores Ombrage à Harry.

\- « Si je puis me permettre… » Commença t-il sur un ton désagréable.

Il fut coupé net par son interlocuteur.

\- « Je crois que vous pouvez vous permettre en effet. Vous vous permettez d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses dans cette maison. Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne initiative.»

L'extrême courtoisie de son ton ne cachait en rien la froideur, pas plus que son regard sévère.

Vernon eut l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer. Même lui ne se risquerait pas à ce petit jeu.

Avec un certain dédain, Dumbledore se détourna de lui et reprit sa conversation comme s'il ne l'avait jamais interrompue.

\- « Nous allons partir, Harry. La situation actuelle, que tu connais maintenant, ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Molly et Arthur nous attendent, et je ne vais pas te priver de leur excellente hospitalité. Je m'occupe de tes bagages»

D'un geste de baguette, il fit disparaître la lourde malle. D'un autre, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- « Sur ce, madame, messieurs, nous vous laissons. Bonne soirée. »

Et il sortit, Harry à sa suite. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte claquer violemment. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Sa charmante famille était déjà sortie de son esprit.

\- « Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? » Demanda le jeune Potter dès qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas.

Ils seraient très vite à destination, et il perdrait de fait la possibilité de poser ses questions avant un long moment. Alors, autant profiter de cet instant.

\- « C'est ce que tu viens de faire, Harry, mais tu peux très bien recommencer. » Lui répondit le vieil homme d'un air affable.

Harry allait l'interroger sur la lourde tâche qui l'attendait, lorsqu'il se dit qu'il fallait commencer par une question tournée vers son interlocuteur, par politesse.

\- « Votre main, que lui est-il arrivée ? Lorsque vous avez sorti votre baguette…. »

Dumbledore lui sourit avant de dissimuler la dite main.

\- « Oh, ceci est une histoire absolument incroyable, et que j'ai vraiment hâte de te raconter, mais, cela sera pour un autre jour. Le cadre ne s'y prête pas du tout. »

Harry grommela légèrement. Cette manie de l'homme de lui dissimuler des secrets était particulièrement agaçante. Enfin, cette fois cela ne le concernait pas directement. Donc, il n'insisterait pas.

\- « J'imagine que tu n'as jamais transplané, Harry, dans la mesure où tu as tout juste 16 ans. » Déclara alors le directeur en changeant de sujet.

Le dernier des Potter acquiesça. Ce mode de transport lui était encore complètement inconnu. Il avait déjà volé sur balais, hypogriffe ou sombral, pris la poudre de cheminette ou encore le Magicobus, mais il n'avait encore jamais transplané.

Sur la demande de son ainé, il lui attrapa le bras. Un instant plus tard, il avait l'impression que son corps allait être écrasé tant la pression fut importante.

Il reprenait à peine ses esprits, sur la route menant au Terrier, que Dumbledore lui attrapa brusquement la main.

\- « Harry reste derrière moi. » Commanda t-il d'une voix impérative.

Surpris, Harry leva la tête vers lui.

Alors il _la_ vit.

Cette abomination, son pire cauchemar, une tête de mort dotée d'une langue de serpent.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, aujourd'hui comme hier. Quelqu'un était mort. La voir au-dessus d'une maison qui lui était si chère glaça littéralement son sang.

\- « C'est impossible ! »

Dumbledore remuait silencieusement sa baguette, lançant différent sorts pour tester les barrières.

Elles étaient détruites. Il n'en restait plus rien. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Au mépris de toute sécurité, alors même que l'endroit pouvait grouiller de Mangemorts, alors même que Voldemort lui-même pouvait l'attendre, Harry se jeta en avant. Il voulait savoir. Il _devait_ savoir.

\- « Harry, non ! » Cria Dumbledore vainement.

Il ne l'entendit pas. Il n'entendait plus rien. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur une chose unique.

La porte était défoncée, il entra, ne ralentissant même pas.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée, aucun bruit dans la maison. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était inhabitée.

Mais ce silence n'était pas naturel. Pas du tout….

\- « _Incendio_ » incanta t-il, se moquant de l'interdiction de Magie.

Les chandelles et lustres se rallumèrent. Dévoilant un spectacle absolument atroce.

L'odeur lourde aurait du lui donner une indication. Il n'en avait pas tiré de conséquences…

Il aurait du.

Allongés sur le sol, dans des positions tordues remplies de souffrance, des corps. _Leurs_ corps.

\- « NOOOON ! »

Le hurlement fut absolument horrible à entendre tant il reflétait la douleur, tant il représentait la monstruosité absolue.

Dumbledore arriva, la baguette levée. Lorsqu'il vit ce qui avait causé ce cri, il ouvrit des yeux remplis d'horreur. Comment était-ce possible ? Une heure auparavant encore….

Il y avait Molly et Arthur Weasley, leurs enfants Fred et George, Ginny, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin. Tous dans un état catastrophique.

Non, c'était encore pire que catastrophique. Ceux qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avaient plus le moindre rapport avec les personnes pleines de vie qu'ils avaient été.

Tout n'était plus que sang et supplices. Le nombre de sévices sur chaque corps était inimaginable.

A cet instant, Harry comprit qu'il venait de perdre toute idée d'enfance. Si tant est qu'il en ai eu une un jour.

Son innocence venait d'être piétinée, son cœur déchiré et son esprit détruit.

La mort de Cédric Diggory n'avait été rien à côté de ça. Sirius et lui étaient morts presque paisiblement.

Eux…..non.

\- « Ils ont été torturés » Murmura Dumbledore complètement dévasté. « Torturés avec une violence tellement monstrueuse et ignoble que ça dépasse l'entendement. C'est du pur sadisme.»

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de ce spectacle macabre.

Mais lorsqu'il vit que le cadavre de Molly Weasley ne possédait plus d'yeux ni d'oreilles, ce fut trop. Il eut un haut le cœur et vomit.

Ce fut alors qu'il l'entendit.

\- « Harry… »

Une fois tellement faible qu'on ne l'aurait pas entendue dans un tombeau. Mais le silence était encore plus lourd ici.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans une mare de sang, il y avait….

\- « Ron ! » S'écria Harry en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Le pauvre garçon était lui aussi complètement méconnaissable tant ses bourreaux s'étaient acharnés sur lui. Mais il était vivant.

 _Ils l'ont épargné pour qu'il nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé ici._

\- « Harry….je…. il nous a…par surprise. » Murmura le rouquin, à moitié conscient. « Ils….trop nombreux…. »

\- « Ne parle pas, Ron, repose toi. » Supplia Harry en surélevant sa tête délicatement.

Dumbledore, pendant ce temps, alluma un feu dans la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Si Ron était encore en vie, il fallait prévenir un Médicomage de toute urgence.

Même le crépitement des flammes ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre ce qui suivit ensuite.

Le peu de contrôle qu'Harry était parvenu à reprendre fut littéralement broyé par cette phrase, par ces quelques mots.

Ce fut comme si le poignard avait tourné dans la plaie.

\- « Harry,…il….a Hermione…. »

Et ce fut une peur immonde qui s'insinua dans chaque cellule de son corps. Une peur primaire.

\- « Her…Hermione ? »

L'horreur allait-elle s'arrêter ? Où pouvait être Hermione ? Pourquoi l'avoir épargnée à l'inverse des autres ?

Une Née-Moldu aux mains de Voldemort,….ce serait probablement encore pire que ce…charnier.

\- « Je…..désolé. » Les mots de Ron n'étaient plus qu'un souffle.

Mais que faisait Dumbledore ? Pourquoi personne ne venait les aider.

Ironiquement, c'est à cet instant que les choses s'accélérèrent. Que la situation…empira.

Il y eut soudainement un grand bruissement et une odeur acre vint flotter à ses narines. Une odeur de feu.

Un ricanement retentit à l'étage au-dessus. Un ricanement qu'Harry aurait reconnu entre mille, tant il hantait ses cauchemars depuis plusieurs semaines.

C'était le rire d'une folle sanguinaire. C'était le hurlement de joie malsaine de Bellatrix Lestrange.

C'était elle la responsable de ce crime ignoble.

Il avait épargné Pettigrow, à tort. Mais cette fois, il ne serait certainement pas aussi chevaleresque.

Il allait la tuer.

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'escalier, Dumbledore le retint par le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il tenta de se débattre, mais le vieil homme resserra sa main, faisant preuve d'une étonnante vigueur pour un âge si avancé.

\- « Harry, elle a lancé un Feudeymon, un sort de Feu inextinguible. La maison va s'embraser entièrement si nous restons là ! Nous devons partir ! »

Il se heurta à un refus farouche.

\- « JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS MON MEILLEUR AMI ICI ! » Hurla le jeune homme fou de rage. « JE REFUSE DE PARTIR SANS LUI ! »

\- « Et moi, je refuse de te perdre toi aussi. » Répliqua Dumbledore sur un ton ferme quoique teinté de tristesse. « Tu ne peux plus les aider. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il commença à transplaner, malgré les supplications d'Harry.

Avant de disparaître, il entendit des hurlements de joie ainsi que quelques mots qui resteraient gravés dans son esprit à jamais.

« A bientôt, bébé Potter… » Fit la voix enfantine de la femme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Un instant plus tard, tous deux étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Et, exactement comme lors de leur dernière entrevue dans ce même bureau, le ton monta rapidement.

\- « POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ? »

Encore ébranlé, Albus s'assit dans son vaste fauteuil avant de répondre d'une voix faible.

\- « La maison était en train de s'enflammer, Bellatrix Lestrange était toujours en possibilité de t'attaquer. J'ai choisi de privilégier ta vie. »

\- « Vous auriez pu les…. » Tenta le jeune homme dépité. « Ron était encore vivant ! Et il y avait Bellatrix. Si on l'avait capt… »

« Harry, un feudeymon est un sort de magie noire, conçu pour détruire absolument tout, il se développe de façon exponentielle, se nourrissant de ce qu'il consume. A l'instant précis où il a été lancé, une maison entièrement en bois comme le Terrier n'avait pas la moindre chance de demeurer. Nous aurions péris avec eux. »

Harry le regarda avec dégoût. Le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes faisait aveu d'impuissance. Quelle déchéance de posséder tant de pouvoir et de ne pas les utiliser.

\- « Et donc ça vous suffit ? Vous effacez tous vos regrets en vous disant que le feu allait détruire les corps ! ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS ME CONTENTER DE CA ? C'ÉTAIENT MES AMIS ! J'AURAIS DU LES SAUVER ! »

Dumbledore prit un ton plus ferme, plus rude.

\- « Je comprend parfaitement ton sentiment Harry, et je n'hésite pas à dire que cette vision d'horreur restera parmi les plus atroces de toute ma longue existence.

J'ajoute, si tu en doutais, que j'aurais donné jusqu'à ma vie si j'avais eu le sentiment de pouvoir les sauver sans que tu y perdes la tienne et qu'enfin je ne me pardonnerai jamais, même en vivant encore un siècle, ce qui vient d'arriver.

En revanche, aussi glacial que ça puisse te paraître, tu as encore un rôle à jouer. Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin et les autres, crois-tu qu'ils auraient accepté que je sacrifie ta vie pour sauver la leur ? Ne me reproche pas d'avoir sauvé ta vie, Harry !»

Jamais Dumbledore ne lui avait parlé avec autant de sévérité et de force. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère.

 _Il est furieux contre lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il se reproche ce qu'il vient de faire…_

\- « Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Le vieil homme soupira. « C'est un sentiment humain, Harry. Il est parfaitement normal que tu sois en colère contre moi, que ce soit pour cette terrible nuit ou pour une multitudes de raisons, comme tu le sais. »

Il caressa machinalement le phénix à ses côtés.

\- « Cette attaque est, au-delà de l'ignominie de ce spectacle, un revers majeur. Tom et ses hommes sont parvenus à détruire les puissantes barrières autours du Terrier en un laps de temps particulièrement réduit. C'est incompréhensible. »

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute, Harry s'était aussi installé sur un fauteuil. L'adrénaline et la fureur lui avait permis de tenir jusque là, mais tout s'estompait tandis que le désespoir l'envahissait petit à petit.

Tous ses amis, sa famille de cœur, morts, comme ça, sans aucune pitié. Et en plus, cette pauvre….

\- « Hermione ! Ron a dit qu'elle avait été amenée par leurs attaquants. »

Dumbledore l'observa un moment avant de tourner son regard vers la cheminée.

\- « Nous devons attendre des nouvelles par Severus. » Fit-il enfin. « Lui seul pourra nous apporter des réponses à cette attaque éclair ».

\- « Qu'est-ce que Rogue a à voir avec ça ? » s'enquit Harry, surprit de la référence au Maitre des Potions. »

\- « Le _professeur_ Rogue, Harry, est quelqu'un de très prudent qui sait écouter ce qu'il faut écouter. Il est mon espion auprès de Voldemort. Le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas prévenu prouve, à mon sens, à quel point cette attaque a été déclenchée sur un coup de tête. Mais malgré ça, ils sont parvenus à une efficacité effrayante. »

\- « S'il faut c'est lui qui… »

\- « Harry, je te conseille de réfléchir soigneusement aux mots que tu vas utiliser. » L'avertit Albus avec un regard extrêmement sévère.

Harry ne répondit pas. Rogue n'avait rien fait pour gagner sa confiance après tout.

\- « Est-ce que je pourrais aller me reposer quelque part, professeur ? » S'enquit-il finalement.

Albus l'observa longuement. Il était clair que le choc avait été très rude pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Un peu de calme, aussi relatif, soit-il, ne pourrait qu'aider.

Pour autant, laisser Harry seul serait une erreur. Les événements de l'année précédente lui avaient enseigné qu'Harry pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup d'impulsivité et d'imprudence sous le coup de sentiments forts.

Il prit sa décision.

\- « Les dortoirs sont fermés jusqu'en septembre, et je doute d'ailleurs que tu veuilles y loger après le drame de ce soir. »

Harry opina du chef. Le dortoir vide de Gryffondor, alors que les cadavres de Ginny, Ron, Fred et George, étaient aussi violents dans son esprit, ce serait terrible.

\- « C'est pourquoi, je te propose l'infirmerie. Pompom Pomfresh vit ici pendant les vacances. Elle pourra ainsi t'accueillir. »

Ce fut entendu. Il passa directement par la cheminée directoriale pour arriver à l'infirmerie.

\- « Évidemment, c'est toujours sur vous que ça tombe… » Marmonna la guérisseuse en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'écroula sur le lit qui venait de lui être désigné.

Mme Pomfresh décida de lui laisser un peu d'intimité après lui avoir fait promettre de l'appeler en cas de soucis.

La nuit fut atroce. Comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, les images macabres vinrent flotter sous ses yeux.

 **Bureau directorial**

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas. Son esprit aiguisé tournait à plein régime pour essayer de comprendre par quel miracle ses barrières avaient pu être brisées si vite.

Et il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait qui puisse expliquer cela. Il était le gardien du secret du Terrier. Il avait lancé, lui-même, un Fidelitas et plusieurs barrières supplémentaires.

Voldemort avait-il trouvé une faille au surpuissant Fidelitas ?

Et que faisait Severus ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune nouvelle de lui ?

Les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires. Et cette terrible malédiction qui dévorait petit à petit son corps ?

C'est alors qu'il apparut. Celui à qui il pensait un instant auparavant. Son professeur de potion, et ami, Severus Rogue.

\- « Severus, enfin vous voilà. »

L'homme était dans un état de fatigue effrayant.

\- « Albus, je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps. Je dois y retourner sur l'heure. »

Le vieil homme ouvrit de grands yeux. « Déjà ? »

Le potionniste s'assit sur un fauteuil vide avec découragement.

\- « Les nouvelles sont très mauvaises. Ils tiennent miss Granger au manoir Malefoy. »

\- « Oui, nous nous en doutions. Lorsque j'ai voulu amener Harry au Terrier, nous les avons trouvés tous morts. Savez-vous comment…. »

Rogue l'interrompit sans se soucier apparemment de courtoisie. La situation se passait de ronds de jambes.

\- « Ils ont capturé Dedalus Diggle ce matin. Il avait sur lui le mot indiquant l'adresse du Terrier de votre main. Le secret est tombé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas attendu, il a réuni les Mangemorts et a lancé son attaque. »

Albus lui lança un regard perçant. « Vous y avez participé, Severus. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- « Je n'ai rien pu faire, Albus. » Répondit-il néanmoins d'une voix pleine de dégoût. « Les barrières sont tombées de _Sa_ main. Elles n'ont tenu qu'un instant. Tous ont été pris par surprise, sans même la possibilité de se battre convenablement….stupides Gryffondors trop confiants. »

Le vieil homme ne dit rien. C'était inutile.

\- « Pourquoi ont-ils capturé Hermione Granger ? » S'enquit-il néanmoins.

\- « Ils veulent en faire un exemple. L'exposer à la vue de tous pour inspirer la terreur. Pour…briser toute la volonté des opposants. »

Dumbledore semblait avoir pris trente ans en quelques minutes.

\- « Nous sommes en position de faiblesse. Ce sont de lourdes pertes pour l'Ordre. De plus, Harry n'est plus en sécurité du fait de ma faiblesse progressive…. »

\- « Qu'allez-vous faire de Potter, alors ? » Demanda brusquement Rogue. « Allez-vous hâter ce sacrifice que vous prévoyez depuis si longtemps. »

Le directeur ne releva l'ironie mordante de son professeur. « Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

 **Infirmerie de Poudlard.**

A peine Harry était parvenu à sombrer dans un demi-sommeil que le cauchemar avait commencé.

Le rêve, qui n'en était pas un, il le savait maintenant, avait commencé par une grande salle peu éclairée.

Devant une assemblée de mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricanait avec une maléfique joie.

A quelques mètres de lui….

\- « Et voici la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger, grande admiratrice du _Survivant._ Je suis très honoré de te rencontrer enfin. »

Des rires moqueurs retentirent dans l'auditoire.

Voldemort avait alors esquissé un étrange sourire.

« Je sais que tu vois ça, Potter. Alors, admire avec quelle force ton amie va hurler lorsque je vais m'occuper d'elle. _Endoloris ! »_

Et les hurlements de la jeune fille raisonnèrent dans la nuit sous le regard de son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait rien y faire.

Et cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. Pourtant, ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard qu'Harry fut tiré de ce spectacle macabre.

Il tomba sur deux yeux très reconnaissables.

\- « Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé si peu de temps pour digérer cette terrible journée. Mais hélas, les minutes nous sont comptées. Severus vient de m'apprendre une terrible information. Miss Granger a été tuée. »

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry avait pensé que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer. Et le Destin se chargeait de le détromper, une nouvelle fois.

\- « VOUS PLAISANTEZ ? JE VIENS DE REVER D'ELLE ! Elle était avec Voldemort ! Il la torturait il y a encore quelques minutes. Je…l'ai vue. »

\- « C'était une fausse vision, Harry. » Fit tristement le directeur. « Voldemort voulait que tu la croies vivante pour que tu te précipites à son secours. Il a misé sur ta volonté de sauver ta dernière amie. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait jusque là épargné qu'elle. »

Alors Harry pleura. Pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Pleura ses amis et sa famille de cœur disparus dans la haine et la souffrance. 

\- « Harry, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix. Voldemort se rapproche de plus en plus. Bientôt, il attaquera Poudlard. Alors, le monde tel que nous le connaissons sera la proie des flammes. »

\- « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Allez-vous m'apprendre à me battre ? »

Le vieil homme soupira. « J'avais prévu un emploi du temps particulier, sous forme de séances régulières, te concernant. M ais les événements tragiques m'ont pris de court. Il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité pour éventuellement changer la tendance actuelle et te permettre d'accomplir ce qui t'attend. »

Harry acquiesça.

\- « Je suis décidé à ne pas rester les bras croisés. Quelque soit votre idée, je suis prêt à faire de mon mieux. »

\- « J'en suis convaincu, Harry. » Répondit-il tristement. « Prend mon bras. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. C'était la troisième fois de sa vie qu'il allait transplaner. La première datait de quelques heures, mais semblait provenir d'une autre vie, tant les choses avaient changé.

La douleur psychologique était si importante que même la pression du transplanage lui parut inexistante. Son cœur était brisé après tout.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sombre forêt complètement inconnue.

\- « Où sommes-nous, professeur ? »

Dumbledore regardait de tous côtés d'un air à la fois méditatif et inquiet.

\- « Dans un lieu oublié des hommes, à l'écart de toute chose. Un endroit où je ne suis pas venu depuis environ…un siècle. » Répondit-il d'un ton curieusement ému.

\- « Pardon ? » Manqua de s'étrangler son élève. « Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

Dumbledore l'observa longuement. Il lui tendit un objet circulaire avec un curieux symbole dessus.

\- « Il s'agit d'un….portoloin modifié par mes soins. Il t'enverra dans un lieu où l'on saura t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir. »

\- « Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui m'apprenez ce que je dois savoir ? Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse, non ? »

Le vieil homme eut un sourire las.

\- « Tu es très gentil Harry. Mais les derniers événements ont montré à quel point mes pouvoirs avaient leur limite. Je ne saurais pas t'aider comme je le devrais. »

Sur ses paroles mystérieuses, il se rapprocha un peu plus.

\- « Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement Harry. Tu dois te rendre à la Guilde, quelqu'un t'accueillera et te guidera. Sois très prudent cependant. L'endroit où tu vas apparaître ne ressemble à rien de ce que tu as pu rencontrer jusqu'aujourd'hui. Les hommes et la Magie elle-même évoluent continuellement. Et cela peut transformer ceux qui n'y prennent pas garde Je ne peux t'en dire davantage. Tu comprendras sur place. »

\- « Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? » S'effara Harry qui n'y croyait pas.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'embarquer comme ça, au hasard, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

\- « Ma propre mission se déroule ici. » Il fit un signe de la main et l'étrange objet s'illumina d'une lueur bleue étonnamment puissante pour un si petit objet.

Il pressa l'épaule du garçon à ses côtés dans un signe de soutien tacite.

\- « Je te souhaite une bonne chance, Harry. » Conclut-il.

La lueur bleue se mua en un tourbillon de lumière aveuglante. Un instant plus tard, le Survivant avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

\- « Je regrette de t'avoir menti, Harry. » Murmura Albus. « J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner d'avoir utilisé ton amie miss-Granger pour achever de te convaincre, et que tu pourras aller la sauver à ton retour. »


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Fou, la Douce et le Vieux

_**Dans un endroit inconnu de l'Angleterre, situé au beau milieu des montagnes et délimité par neuf mers, se trouvait le vert et luxuriant pays d'Albion, où les créatures les plus incroyables cohabitaient avec les populations locales.**_

 _ **C'est dans ce pays aux mille facettes qu'apparut un jour un jeune homme inconnu de tous.**_

A l'instant précis où Harry crut qu'il allait être aveuglé par toute cette lumière bleue, tout s'arrêta et il retomba sur ses pieds.

Aussitôt méfiant, il inspecta les alentours, baguette à la main. Et, comme il s'y attendait, il ne reconnut pas du tout l'endroit en question.

C'était sans doute la pluie battante et la lumière vive de la foudre qui n'aidait pas à se repérer.

Le jeune homme étouffa un juron. Mais où était-il non d'un sombral ? Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu l'envoyer dans un endroit un peu plus reconnaissable ? Ou tout du moins à l'intérieur ?

Ce plan complètement improvisé lui avait semblé louche dès qu'il l'avait entendu. N'était-ce pas le comble de la stupidité pour un sorcier surpuissant d'envoyer son protégé loin de lui quand un Mage noir complètement sadique et amoral pourchassait le dit protégé ? Indéniablement.

 _Peut-être m'a-t-il envoyé loin de Poudlard, au sein d'une autre école de Magie. Genre les États-Unis, Salem._

Il entendait presque Hermione le sermonner pour sa bêtise. Elle lui aurait répété que toutes les écoles de Magie étaient incartable, et donc impossibles à trouver pour un non-initié.

Cela dit, si Hermione avait été là, lui-même ne serait pas obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Penser à ses proches lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, tandis que, parrallèlement, sa détermination refaisait surface.

D'accord ce plan de s'entraîner pendant que Voldemort prenait du pouvoir était mal fichu…mais tant qu'à être exilé, autant profiter des opportunités sur place.

Il leva sa baguette et fouetta l'air avec. _Impervius !_

Aussitôt, la pluie cessa de rendre ses lunettes opaques, et il put observer son environnement dans de meilleures conditions.

Pendant un instant il eut peur que cet acte de magie ne fasse réagir tous les détecteurs et qu'il reçoive une lettre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il soupira. Tant mieux.

Non loin de lui se trouvaient plusieurs bancs entourant une statue et formant une petite place naturelle au milieu de la forêt. Plusieurs chemins partaient de cet endroit.

Merlin merci, quelqu'un avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre des panneaux d'indication.

« _Aire de Pique-nique….non ça m'étonnerait. Bowerstone….Greatwood…ce sont probablement des villes. …Guilde des Héros. Ça doit être ça. Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'un lieu d'entrainement soit dévoilé comme cela au grand public. Soit ils sont inconscients, soit cette partie du monde est paisible, soit ils sont incroyablement puissants…. »_

Haussant les épaules, il prit donc le chemin indiquant la Guilde, tout en espérant que ce ne soit pas une blague.

La pluie tombait toujours, mais après quelques minutes de marche, il lui sembla distinguer de hauts bâtiments au loin.

Il lança un _Lumos_ plus puissant pour essayer de mieux se repérer.

Ce fut une erreur. Une terrible erreur.

Un instant plus tard, il fut littéralement fauché par quelque chose de non-identifié et tomba sur le dos. Ce qui lui sembla être une lance s'appuya contre sa gorge avant qu'il ait pu se défendre.

\- « Qui es-tu intrus ? » Demanda une voix rauque qu'il estima être celle d'un homme plutôt âgé. « Que viens-tu faire dans les parages ? »

\- « Je crois que je me suis perdu… ». Parvint à répondre le garçon encore sous le choc de cette attaque.

Cet endroit ne pouvait pas être la Guilde pour si mal accueillir les voyageurs en détresse.

\- « Piètre choix de mots, petit. » Fit alors l'inconnu avec mépris. « Ce seront tes derniers ! »

Et, soudain, à la grande horreur d'Harry, un crépitement retentit juste devant lui. Pendant un instant, il crut que la foudre était tombée entre eux. C'était presque pire. L'homme qui le menaçait était en train de créer de l'électricité…dans sa main.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel prodige de magie.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. L'homme tendit sa main vers lui. Indubitablement, il avait l'intention de lancer _ça_ sur lui. Et sa baguette qui lui avait échappée…

Allait-il survivre à cette attaque incohérente tant elle lui semblait impossible ?

Au dernier instant, et alors qu'il allait se résoudre, une soudaine colère monta en lui. Ses amis étaient morts. S'il était là, c'était pour pouvoir ne pas les suivre, pour pouvoir les rendre fiers de lui.

Il avait survécu à un psychopathe en puissance. Ce n'était pas pour mourir par la main du premier venu.

Dans un sursaut de courage, il crocheta brutalement la jambe de son assaillant avec la sienne. Ce dernier était trop expérimenté pour perdre l'équilibre, il se rétablit immédiatement. Mais la manœuvre impulsive semblait néanmoins l'avoir surpris et il recula d'un pas.

L'éclair, d'un terrible bleu, percuta le sol sans toucher Harry. Ce dernier en profita pour se redresser et attraper sa baguette.

Il allait vendre chèrement sa vie. _Stupéfix !_

Le jet de lumière rouge fondit droit sur son adversaire et le percuta au torse….avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

C'était….impossible. Le sort venait de….disparaître.

Un instant plus, l'arme de son adversaire lui traversa l'épaule, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Et encore plus quand elle fut enlevée non moins brutalement.

\- « Tu es plus coriace que prévu, petit. Mais pas suffisamment pour autant ! »

Cette fois, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter l'éclair. L'attaque était quasiment à bout portant. Sa tête allait littéralement exploser.

Au moment où son ennemi allait attaquer une nouvelle fois, une main agrippa son bras.

\- « Maze, avez-vous perdu la tête ? » S'écria une voix, indubitablement féminine cette fois. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

Le dénommé Maze sembla agacé d'avoir été interrompu. « J'ai appréhendé un intrus qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans la Guilde. »

\- « Maze, au nom de Skorm, C'EST UN GAMIN ! » Hurla la femme sans lâcher son bras. « Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez, non ? Et s'il avait besoin d'aide ? »

Mais l'autre semblait tenir à sa version des faits. Il se dégagea sèchement avant de toiser son interlocutrice du regard.

\- « Ne sous-estime pas cette bouse de Hobbes. Il y avait suffisamment de noirceur en lui pour s'empresser de m'attaquer dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion ! »

L'autre sembla lever les yeux au ciel. « Évidemment, vous venez de l'agresser en pleine nuit, sans même prendre contact. Sans même vérifier s'il n'était pas un simple voyageur. Qu'attendiez-vous donc ? Si vous m'aviez fait un coup pareil, moi aussi je me serais mise en boule. »

Maze sembla abandonner la partie. Il disparut dans une lumière bleue, semblable à celle par laquelle Harry était arrivée.

La femme s'approcha alors de lui.

\- « Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, on dirait. Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivée. Il t'aurait tué si je n'avais pas été là. »

Elle l'aida à se relever. La pluie s'était arrêtée, permettant à Harry, de se faire une idée plus précise de son interlocutrice.

Il s'agissait d'une femme brune aux cheveux courts. D'environ trente ans, elle portait des lunettes assez proches de celle d'Harry. Mais le plus surprenant était sa tenue.

Un plastron en cuir léger, rouge et gris, ne dissimulait en rien son corps fin et musclée mais féminin. Et le reste de sa tenue était à l'avenant.

Sans aucun doute, c'était une guerrière. Mais où donc Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ?

\- « Ça y est, tu t'es assez rincé l'œil ? » S'enquit la jeune femme en avisant son regard fixé sur elle.

Mais son ton laissait transparaître son amusement. Amusement qui s'accrut quand Harry rougit malgré la douleur lancinante qui se déversait pas vagues dans son corps. Sa guide était loin d'être laide.

\- « Trop mignon. Allez, suis-moi. Il faut soigner cette blessure qui ne me dit rien de bon. En attendant, bois ça. Ça va t'aider à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tu sois soigné correctement.»

Elle lui tendit une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide rouge. Décidant de lui faire confiance, il but jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

A sa grande joie, la douleur cessa de lui vriller l'épaule et il lui sembla reprendre quelques forces.

\- « Merci. » Fit-il avec reconnaissance. Il écopa d'un signe de tête.

Alors, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans l'un des endroits les plus incroyables qu'il ait jamais vus.

Pour commencer, et pour une raison totalement inexplicable, il faisait pratiquement jour à l'intérieur malgré l'heure tardive.

La raison tenait en la pleine lune la plus lumineuse et proche qu'il ait jamais vue.

Alors qu'il commençait à détailler les alentours, une pression sur son bras lui fit lever les yeux vers la jeune femme.

\- « Dépêche-toi, ça va s'infecter si on ne fait rien. »

Elle le tira par son bras non-blessé jusqu'à un grand bâtiment en pierre qui semblait servir de salle de repos. Divers personnes vaquaient à leurs occupations, lisaient ou discutaient paisiblement près de la cheminée.

A la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, tous ces gens portaient des tenues assez insolites, sans aucun rapport avec celles qu'il connaissait dans le monde magique d'Angleterre. Pas davantage à celles de Beauxbatons ou de Durmstrang. En fait, d'un certain point de vue, les ressemblances étaient plus marquées avec les moldus.

 _Sans doute des civils. Peut être des ouvriers ou autres. Cet endroit doit nécessiter beaucoup d'entretien. Ou alors c'est la pièce d'accueil des voyageurs…._

Sa guide l'assit sur une chaise.

\- « Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à récupérer. »

Elle s'en alla d'une surprenante démarche souple. Un instant plus tard, elle avait disparue.

Harry s'intéressa aux alentours. Cette pièce semblait plutôt chaleureuse. Les conversations allaient bon train. Se disant que c'était une bonne occasion pour en apprendre davantage sur ce pays inconnu, il tendit l'oreille.

« ….attaqué à Witchwood. Le nombre de Balverines a encore augmenté. C'est à se demander comment on a pu en arriver là. »

\- « Et encore tu ne sais pas le pire. Mon frère m'a dit que les Terres Désolées avaient encore… »

Il ne put en entendre davantage. La jeune femme revenait, accompagnée d'un homme de petite taille.

Il était plutôt âgé comme le prouvaient sa moustache blanche et sa calvitie. Sur son front, un tatouage représentant le même symbole que sur l'objet qui avait amené Harry.

Plus surprenant encore, il portait ce qui semblait être des plaques d'une armure sur la poitrine. Le tout recouvert d'un long manteau bleu d'une coupe complètement étrangère à Harry.

Mais ce furent ses yeux qui marquèrent le jeune homme. Ils étaient d'un bleu lumineux semblable à ceux de Dumbledore. C'était à la fois un bon et un mauvais signe.

A sa grande surprise, toutes les personnes de la salle se levèrent pour le saluer respectueusement. Apparemment, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important.

\- « Voici donc notre jeune blessé. » Fit-il d'une voix calme. « Le nombre de voyageurs blessés ne cesse de s'accroitre ces derniers temps. »

Il s'assit sur une autre chaise. « Avez-vous été attaqué par un bandit, garçon ? » S'enquit-il.

\- « Eh bien en fait… » Commença t-il en jetant un regard hésitant à sa sauveuse.

Cette dernière alla droit au but. « C'est Maze ».

\- « Vraiment ? » S'étonna le vieil homme avec curiosité.

Cela ne semblait pourtant pas l'étonner outre mesure. Le Maze en question ne devait pas en être à son premier combat.

Il leva alors les deux mains avant de les pointer vers Harry.

\- « Cela risque de vous surprendre. Serrez les dents. »

Il y eut alors un étrange bruissement tandis que de la lumière s'échappait de ses paumes. A sa grande surprise, Harry sentit sa blessure se refermer centimètre par centimètre. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'avait plus rien.

Comme pour contrebalancer cette amélioration, il se sentit soudain très affaibli. Comme s'il venait de courir longuement, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

\- « Merci beaucoup. »

\- « Je n'ai fait presque rien, garçon. Une simple stimulation accélérée de votre organisme, d'où cet affaiblissement que vous ressentez. Si Eglantine s'était un peu plus intéressée à ce type de pouvoir, elle aurait pu faire ça aussi bien. »

La jeune femme, apparemment Eglantine, fit une moue vexée. « Je me débrouille très bien pour la Volonté. »

\- « Enfin. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre route dès demain, voyageur. » Conclut l'homme en se levant.

Harry sentit que c'était le moment d'en revenir à l'objet de sa venue.

\- « Monsieur, je ne suis pas un voyageur. Je ne suis pas de ce pays. J'ai été spécifiquement envoyé ici pour recevoir un entrainement apparemment unique. »

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers lui, une expression surprise sur le visage.

\- « Vous venez recevoir un entraînement, dites-vous ? » Répéta l'homme de la même voix calme. « Et vous avez été…envoyé. »

Harry sortit alors l'objet que lui avait donné Dumbledore.

\- « Je viens d'Angleterre. Le directeur de mon école m'a parlé d'une Guilde. Et cet objet a dégagé une lueur bleue avant de me faire apparaître à quelques pas d'ici. »

Eglantine prit l'objet dans sa main. « C'est un sceau de la guilde, mais d'une forme que je ne connaissais pas. »

L'homme observa à son tour l'objet. Une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux.

\- « Le nom de votre école ? » Demanda t-il soudain.

\- « Poudlard. »

\- « Celui de votre directeur ? » Continua son interlocuteur/

Harry pensa que la réponse coulait de source. C'était le même depuis des décennies. Peut-être que ce pays vivait en autarcie. Il répondit néanmoins.

\- « Albus Dumbledore. »

\- « Vous a-t-il donné une indication sur la date de son voyage ici ? »

\- « Il a parlé d'environ…un siècle. »

\- « Je m'en doutais... »

Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- « Je ne sais pas comment la situation vous a été présentée, garçon. Aussi, vous allez peut-être demeurer perplexe…toutefois, je dois vous dire que vous êtes très loin de chez vous. Peut être même plus loin que vous ne le serez jamais.»

Il se leva de sa chaise.

\- « Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain. Je dois aller faire quelques recherches pour être à même de mieux comprendre. Eglantine va vous montrer un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer.»

Eglantine bondit sur ses pieds.

\- « C'est d'accord. Après je viendrai vous rejoindre, maître. Vous aurez besoin de mes talents. Les livres sont ma spécialité après tout. »

Elle fit signe au jeune homme de la suivre. Dès qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas, le plus jeune posa la question qui le turlupinait.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par être très loin de chez moi ? Et qui est-il pour que tout le monde se lève à son arrivée ? »

\- « C'est le Maître de la Guilde des Héros. Lui et Maze, le vieux grincheux qui t'a perforé l'épaule, dirigent cet endroit. Il a formé des générations de Héros. Quant à ta deuxième question…je n'ai aucune certitude, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de terres hors des frontières connues et de moyens de s'y rendre. Mais on en saura plus demain. »

\- « Et est-ce que vous accepterez de m'accueillir ici pour m'entraîner ? »

\- « Cela aussi on verra demain. » Répondit mystérieusement Eglantine. « Pour le moment, tu fais partie des invités. »

Tout en parlant, elle l'entraînait dans un véritable labyrinthe d'escaliers et de couloirs.

\- « Mais je manque à toutes mes obligations. Possèdes-tu un nom ? »

Harry trouva que c'était une curieuse formulation pour lui demander de se présenter. Mais c'était peut-être une formule locale de politesse.

\- « Harry Potter. »

Et, comme il l'avait suspecté, la réaction fut plus importante que prévue.

\- « Un nom et un prénom. C'est plutôt rare ces derniers temps. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux ?

Son interlocutrice sembla percevoir sa surprise.

\- « Beaucoup de familles choisissent de ne pas donner de prénoms à leurs enfants garçons. Ils préfèrent les surnommer. Ici, en Albion, c'est un peu une tradition que de changer de nom, surtout pour un homme. Tradition en rapport avec la notoriété être connu pour ses actions et non pour son nom. Tu rencontreras peu d'hommes dans cette enceinte à avoir un nom complet. Le maître est appelé Maître, il y a un héro nommé Tonnerre, un autre nommé Faux. Maze, lui-même, ne répond qu'à ce nom là. En revanche, je m'appelle Eglantine Briar, il y a eu aussi une Scarlet Robe et nous avons Whisper. »

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Seul un pur étranger ne connaîtrait pas cette coutume de l'Albion. Tu as l'air de venir de vraiment loin. ».

Harry prit le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. Alors que nombre d'autres questions lui venaient en tête, ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre dotée de deux lits confortables et d'une bibliothèque. L'endroit semblait très accueillant. Et il en fut content.

\- « Je te laisse te reposer. La journée de demain risque d'être chargée. Bonne nuit. »

Elle sortit de la pièce sur un dernier signe de la main.

Décidant de suivre son conseil, Harry se prépara pour la nuit.

A peine eut-il éteint la lumière que, comme il le craignait, toutes les images de ses cauchemars revinrent, avec encore plus d'intensité, comme pour se venger d'avoir été oubliés quelques heures.

Hermione torturée, les cadavres de ses amis massacrés, Sirius, Cédric, tout y passa.

Ce fut une nuit très courte. A peine quelques temps plus tard, il fut réveillé par le vieil homme, le Maître de la Guilde.

\- « J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, garçon. Préparez-vous et suivez-moi. Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

Des cernes à faire peur sur le visage, le jeune homme s'empressa néanmoins d'obéir. Il ne dormirait pas davantage aujourd'hui.

Son guide le mena vers le même bâtiment que la veille avant de soudain bifurquer vers les jardins.

En plein jour, l'endroit était absolument magnifique. L'architecture du lieu différait de tout ce qu'Harry connaissait. Il y avait une haute tour en pierre sombre entourée de bâtiments de même coloris aux vastes fenêtres lumineuses.

Le jardin, quant à lui, était plutôt vaste, mais gardait une impression de lieux clos plutôt rassurante. Trois ponts enjambaient un cours d'eau paisible sous l'ombre d'arbres bien taillés.

De nombreuses statues de guerriers ou de rois avaient été construites sur tout le domaine.

Il régnait dans ce jardin de la Guilde une atmosphère de sérénité.

La sérénité n'était pourtant pas le meilleur terme pour désigner ceux qui peuplaient ce jardin. D'âge et de tailles différentes, une vingtaine d'individus habillés d'une tenue blanche et bleue à capuche s'entrainaient sur les différents terrains.

Certains tiraient à l'arc sur des mannequins. D'autres combattaient à l'épée. D'autres encore lançaient ce qui semblaient être des éclairs sur des cibles.

Tous saluèrent profondément le Maître de la Guilde lorsqu'il passait à côté d'eux.

Ils rejoignirent Eglantine sur une petite bande de terre circulaire entourée d'eau. Non loin de là, un étrange visage était sculpté dans la falaise.

\- « Salut Harry. » Lui fit Eglantine avec un grand sourire. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit. »

Elle dut apercevoir les cernes car elle détourna le regard un peu gênée.

Le Maître de la Guilde s'assit sur une souche de bois avant de prendre la parole.

\- « Comme je vous le disais il y a quelques instants, je suis allé consulter quelques ouvrages, avec l'aide d'Eglantine. Et, comme je le pensais, j'ai trouvé l'explication.

Garçon, vous venez d'un autre plan d'existence. »

\- « Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que le pays d'où tu viens n'existe pas sur cette Terre. » Renchérit la jeune femme. « De même que tu n'as probablement jamais entendu parler de l'Albion ? »

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Même s'il avait quand même eu quelques doutes depuis la veille.

\- « Si, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom, Albion, dans quelques histoires anciennes sur Arthur et Merlin, il me semble. Mais, ça veut dire que je suis dans un autre monde ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

\- « Tu n'es pas dans un autre monde, Harry. Tu es sur un plan lié. L'objet qui t'a amené ici est ce qu'on appelle un sceau de la Guilde. Tous les diplômés de cet endroit en obtiennent un. Je dispose de mon propre sceau. »

Elle le montra.

\- « Il nous permet de nous déplacer dans l'ensemble des terres, avec quelques obligations préalables bien sûr, ainsi que de communiquer à longue distance. Mais le tien a été spécifiquement modifié pour les trajets entre les deux plans. Ton plan d'origine et celui-là. »

\- « Je me souviens d'Albus Dumbledore. » Fit le Maître. « Il a reçu un enseignement ici, il y a près de cinquante ans. J'y étais aussi. Il se faisait appeler Moon à cette époque, raison pour laquelle je ne m'en suis pas souvenu tout de suite. Oui, j'ai dis cinquante ans, garçon. Le voyage entre les plans n'est pas évident. Ils ne suivent pas la même ligne temporelle. Ce qui a duré un siècle dans votre pays n'équivalait pas à une valeur analogue ici. Et il n'a pas de valeur fixe. J'ai ouï dire que cela varie d'un passage à l'autre. »

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux.

\- « Mais cela veut dire que le passage entre les deux est facilement accessible. »

\- « Absolument pas Harry. » Le contredit gentiment Eglantine. « Cela n'est arrivé que très peu de fois. »

Elle sortit une page d'une sacoche à sa ceinture. « En plusieurs siècles, nous avons référencés près d'une dizaine de noms dont Merlin, qui apparemment vous est familier. Le dernier en date était précisément Moon, je veux dire Dumbledore. Et son ami Light. Ils sont venus et repartis ensembles d'après le registre. Après avoir suivi la formation proposée uniquement ici. »

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge. « Sur ce point, précisément, il va nous falloir prendre une décision. D'après Maze et Eglantine, vous auriez quelques affinités avec la Volonté. »

\- « La Volonté ? » Répéta Harry. « Ce terme a-t-il un sens différent, spécifique ? Ou c'est juste la volonté, comme l'obstination. »

Le Maître de la Guilde leva une main. « La Volonté, c'est la capacité à canaliser l'énergie magique en son corps et la relâcher à la demande. L'énergie ou le potentiel magique est appelé ici Mana. Et ça ressemble à ça. »

Il fit un geste de la main et un arc électrique en jaillit pour percuter l'un des mannequins qui se mit à vibrer sinistrement.

 _Le même pouvoir que l'autre, Maze._

 _\- «_ Les possibilités sont très variées et s'accroissent avec le temps. Nous avons des sorts purement offensifs comme celui-ci. D'autres qui stimulent le corps, comme celui par lequel tu as été soigné hier, ou le neutralisent indirectement. Et mêmes, pour les plus puissants, des techniques environnementales redoutables. »

Harry fut très impressionné. Ces Héros semblaient être très puissants.

\- « Je ne dispose pas de ce genre de capacités pures. » Avoua t-il. « Dans mon école, nous apprenons des choses vraiment différentes. Et nous utilisons des baguettes. »

Eglantine eut l'air très intéressée. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il fasse une démonstration afin de montrer ce dont il était déjà capable.

Il s'empressa donc de sortir sa baguette et de se lancer dans un inventaire de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Désarmement, entrave, enchantements, quelques maléfices farceurs, tout y passa même la métamorphose.

\- « Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un court instant.

\- « Votre manière d'utiliser la Volonté est vraiment très particulière. Sans doute du fait de cet instrument, cette baguette. Et vos attaques sont très spécifiques. Elles ont un seul et unique but. Impressionnant. »

Il eut l'air songeur. « Vous avez déjà un entrainement de votre école. Combien d'années vous a-t-il fallu pour obtenir ce niveau ? »

\- « Cela aurait été ma sixième année. J'ai commencé à l'âge de onze ans. »

Nouveau regard entre Eglantine et le Maître. Plus long.

\- « Cet apprentissage que vous avez suivi vous aurez donc conduit à l'âge de seize ans ? »

Harry pensa que c'était évident. Il suffisait de le regarder, même s'il demeurait toujours un peu fin par rapport aux garçons de son âge.

\- « C'est déjà un peu mieux. » Déclara le Maître. « Si vous aviez eu toujours seize ans, il aurait été vain de vouloir vous enseigner en profondeur. »

Le jeune homme le dévisagea avec un regard perplexe. De quoi parlait-il ? Il avait seize ans depuis peu. Était-ce une façon distinguée de lui dire de partir.

\- « Donc je ne peux accéder à cet entraînement puisque j'ai seize ans, c'est ça. » Demanda t-il lentement pour essayer de comprendre.

La réponse, et ses conséquences, lui donnèrent le vertige.

\- « Eh bien en théorie non. Mais il semble que l'on veuille que vous accédiez à l'apprentissage des Héros. Regardez-vous garçon. »

Il sortit une écaille polie, servant apparemment de miroir, de sa poche et la présenta à Harry.

Ce dernier obéit et se dévisagea.

Et il poussa un cri de surprise.

L'image que lui renvoyait l'objet était bien la sienne. Mais elle ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver. Elle ne _correspondait_ plus à ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver.

D'après son reflet, il avait maximum douze ans.

\- « C'est impossible ! » S'écria t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il s'examina attentivement. Ses bras, ses jambes, étaient plus fins. Son visage semblait plus rond, mais sans excès. Il ne se sentait pas différent. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis plus de vingt-quatre heure, l'empêchant donc de s'en apercevoir directement.

Le Maître de la Guilde reprit alors la parole. Cette fois avec le ton d'un professeur chevronné. Ce qu'il était, sans le moindre doute.

\- « Première leçon, garçon. Si la Volonté porte ce nom, ce n'est pas anodin. La Magie est une force sauvage en Albion. Elle transforme les gens, en bien ou en mal. Le physique des Héros est soumis à de multiples changements au cours de leur vie du fait de leur utilisation de cette Volonté. On prétend que le premier utilisateur de Volonté, Archon, a vécu des siècles, voire qu'il serait toujours vivant aujourd'hui.

Vous avez subi cette transformation avec tellement de fluidité et de discrétion que vous ne vous en seriez probablement pas rendu compte avant un bon moment. Même vos vêtements se sont adaptés. Et, si votre voix est devenue plus aigüe, cela ne vous aura même pas choqué. De votre point de vue, vous avez toujours la même voix. Vous êtes entièrement en phase avec cet âge qui est maintenant le votre.

Et c'est une bonne chose. Parce que cela aurait été véritablement impossible de vous apprendre quoi que ce fût de véritablement utile à votre âge d'alors. »

\- « Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu avais seize ans. » Ajouta Eglantine avec un petit sourire taquin. « Mais ça va, tu es tout mignon à cet âge. »

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois. Ça devenait gênant. Sans doute à cause de son âge plus que juvénile désormais. Il était même fier du compliment.

\- « Pourtant je me sens toujours adolescent. » Répondit-il néanmoins. « Et je n'ai rien oublié de ce que j'ai appris ou vécu. »

\- « Ce qui est parfait. » Rétorqua le plus vieux des trois. « Vous partiriez avec un avantage d'expérience, mais sans que votre Mana soit trop fixé ou rigide comme c'est le cas à l'âge que vous aviez. Nos apprentis, d'où qu'ils proviennent, commencent toujours vers dix-douze ans, comme vous. On accepte rarement avant. Jamais après. Et même si vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un Héro, à première vue,… »

Il s'interrompit. Et pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre, Harry lui vit un air amusé et quelque peu rêveur.

\- « Ce serait plutôt bon signe en fait que vous n'en ayez pas l'étoffe. »

Il laissa planer ses mots mystérieux un instant avant de repartir dans ses explications.

\- « Nous aurons l'occasion de rediscuter de votre Volonté. Mais, si vous tenez à recevoir l'entraînement adéquat, il vous faudra aussi vous initier aux deux autres disciplines héroïques : la Force (c'est-à-dire les armes de mêlée), et l'Adresse (les armes à distance pour résumer). Êtes-vous toujours décidé ? »

Harry observa longuement les alentours et les apprentis qui s'entraînaient. Il avait été tenté de refuser de s'entraîner à l'épée ou l'arc pour lesquels il ne sentait pas vraiment d'affinité.

Mais, après un instant de réflexion, il se dit que ce bouleversement d'âge pouvait lui permettre de découvrir d'autres disciplines magiques ou physiques.

Une réflexion du vieil homme fit pencher la balance.

\- « Les trois disciplines sont liées. Pour les sorts puissants vous aurez besoin d'un corps entraîné pour en supporter les effets. Et un sort sans précision n'aurait aucune portée. » Déclara le Maître.

Ce fut décidé. Il accepta séance tenante. Dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, une bonne forme physique et une précision accrue ne seraient pas de trop.

\- « J'accepte. »

\- « Très bien. Vous allez d'abord me montrer ce que vous savez faire avec vos poings. »

Eglantine se leva. « C'est ici que je vous laisse. J'ai rendez-vous à Hoak Cost pour mener à bien ma mission d'observation. On se reverra bientôt. Au revoir Maître. »

En passant à côté d'Harry elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui embrasser la joue pour l'embarrasser. « A bientôt mon petit Harry. Sois bien sage, hein ? »

Harry, qui avait rosi, afficha une mine boudeuse et marmonna un « au revoir » presque inaudible.

Elle s'éloigna.

\- « Je crois qu'elle vous apprécie beaucoup. C'est plutôt rare. On lui reproche souvent de ne pas vouloir créer de liens avec ses pairs, voire de les prendre de haut. »

Le tout de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

\- « Pourquoi avez-vous eu l'air amusé en disant que je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un Héro. » Demanda Harry à la fois curieux et vexé.

Le regard de son futur professeur pétilla étrangement.

\- « J'ai eu un apprenti il y a peu. Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il ne ressemblait à rien et je ne sentais pas de réel potentiel en lui. Mais il s'est avéré que j'avais tort. Son obstination et son courage lui ont donné le courage de s'entraîner extrêmement dur. Il a réussi ses épreuves avec un score que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Et il a vaincue une camarade bien plus expérimentée sans même se faire toucher une seule fois. Il a été diplômé il y a presque deux ans. Et depuis, il avance sur la voie du Héro avec un brio hors du commun. Le simple fait que votre potentiel ne soit pas visible directement n'est donc pas vraiment un problème. »

Le Survivant fut impressionné. C'était bon signe.

\- « Maintenant, dirigeons-nous vers ce mannequin de paille, si vous le voulez bien. »

Le jeune garçon obéit. Il était déroutant de se dire que, quelques heures auparavant, il était encore dans sa chambre de Privet Drive, attendant son directeur.

Et durant ce temps, tant de choses s'étaient passées. Et maintenant, il était là, à la croisée des chemins, dans un pays de Magie plus ancien encore que Merlin.

Il avait rajeunit.

Et il avait perdu ses amis.

 _Le Destin m'offre une chance de repartir dans la bonne direction. Je suivrai cet entraînement et obtiendrai les compétences qui me font défaut._

Une lueur de colère passa dans son regard.

 _Et ensuite, je viendrai te voir, Voldemort. Et nous règlerons nos différents une bonne fois pour toute._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre, l'entraînement commence. Et Harry va découvrir la véritable difficulté pour devenir un Héro. Mais le deviendra-t-il ?_


	3. Chapter 3 Arrogance, flèche et sentiment

_C'est ainsi que le garçon découvrit la guilde des Héros et qu'il y fut admis comme apprenti._

 _Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars sanglants. Mais, un dur entraînement l'attendait, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de penser à autre chose…._

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre au sein de la Guilde. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'il était arrivé dans ce lieu unique au monde. Ou plutôt, unique dans tous les plans d'existence, nuance encore assez floue il est vrai.

Aujourd'hui, il était convoqué pour son premier véritable entraînement. Le Maître et Églantine ne lui en avaient pas dis grand-chose. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer.

L'entraînement au combat n'était pas quelque chose de totalement abstrait pour lui. Quelques mois auparavant il organisait lui-même de longs entraînements au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qui l'attendait n'aurait de ressemblance que par le nom.

Sa chambre, comme la plupart des autres, possédait également une pièce pour faire ses ablutions ainsi qu'un cabinet d'aisance. Inutile de dire que l'ensemble reposait sur un système de seaux.

 _Quand je pense que je trouvais Poudlard rustique…_

Alors qu'il s'installait dans la baignoire creusée dans la pièce, il examina son corps une nouvelle fois. Sans conteste, il avait rajeuni. Toute forme de développement hormonal avait disparue. Mais mieux encore, chaque meurtrissure ou cicatrice qu'il avait pu se faire n'existait plus. Plus de morsure de Basilic ou d'Acromentule, plus de marques du Quidditch. C'était étonnant de voir ce corps si immaculé, si enfantin.

Seule sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair demeurait inchangée.

Après quelques minutes, il sortit de l'eau enfila alors la tenue à capuche bleue et blanche le désignant comme apprenti. Elle lui avait été remise la veille.

A sa grande surprise, le tissu était très agréable au toucher. Quant aux gants et bottes, ils lui apparurent comme de grande qualité. L'ensemble lui donnait une étrange impression d'excitation. Comme s'il avait hâte de l'étrenner.

Une fois prêt, il descendit au réfectoire, situé juste en-dessous des dortoirs. L'endroit était rempli de gens, d'âges et de tailles très distinctes. Ils portaient, pour la plupart, la même tenue que lui.

De ce que lui avait raconté Eglantine, certains d'entre eux attendaient leur épreuve finale qui déciderait de leur avenir en tant que Héro diplômé. D'autres avaient précisément échoués au dit examen et écopaient alors d'une place secondaire : celle d'acolyte de la Guilde, logeant sur place et aidant à la défense en cas d'attaque.

 _D'une certaine manière, ils sont comme Sirius. On a besoin d'eux, ils peuvent être utiles, mais on les laisse au quartier général s'occuper de tâches subalternes sans qu'ils aient le choix. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde._

De part son apparence de nouveau juvénile, Harry suscitait diverses réactions sur son passage. Certains se moquaient de sa petite taille, lui conseillaient de manger plus de viande ou se glorifiaient de leurs compétences bien supérieures.

D'autres, souvent des jeunes femmes, ébouriffaient gentiment ses cheveux. Ou, comme Églantine, le faisaient rougir par quelques compliments.

Pour d'autres encore, il était inexistant. Il n'était rien. Un élève de plus, sans intérêt. Même pas un descendant d'une grande famille.

Probablement qu'aucun de ces crétins prétentieux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'arriver ici.

Pourquoi se compliquer à essayer d'expliquer quelque chose que personne ne comprendrait.

Harry s'en moquait. Il avait connu bien pire que ça en matière de rumeurs.

Les cours qui l'attendaient lui semblaient plus importants. Après tout, il était là pour un entraînement accéléré. Un psychopathe shooté à la magie noire l'attendait dans une Angleterre probablement déjà en ruine. Et ce qu'il avait vu de ce monde d'Albion lui donnait bon espoir pour sa réussite future. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir profiter de chaque seconde.

Nul doute que ces cours seraient du plus grand intérêt.

Il avait raison.

Mais il n'aurait jamais deviné l'étendue de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

A l'heure actuelle, Harry était le seul étudiant débutant. Le seul enfant, pour être précis. D'ordinaire, les nouveaux venus formaient un petit groupe assistant aux cours simultanément. Là non.

Ce pourquoi, il eut la chance de se voir attribuer des cours avec nul autre que le maître de la Guilde en personne.

o/o

La première leçon fut essentiellement théorique. Mais d'un point de vue émotionnel et culturel, elle surpassa l'ensemble des autres.

Cette leçon se déroula dans le vaste jardin de la Guilde, sur la bande de terre entourée par l'eau des cascades. A l'endroit même de la discussion de la veille.

Le Maître de la Guilde, était déjà présent. Droit et patient comme une statue. Et toujours en avance. Harry n'était jamais arrivé à le prendre en défaut. C'était à croire qu'il avait dormi ici.

Le vieil homme sortit la liste des voyageurs entre les plans. Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Ce dernier s'installa en tailleur au sol.

\- « J'ai pu constater votre grande surprise à la lecture de la liste regroupant les voyageurs entre les plans. » Débuta le Maître de sa voix toujours anormalement calme. « Dois-je en déduire que ces noms vous sont familiers ? »

Harry avala sa salive. Le nombre de voyageurs n'était pas réellement important une dizaine tout au plus sur une période millénaire. Ils étaient justes prodigieusement célèbres, chez lui.

\- « Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Merlin, Dumbledore, Grindelwald…..ce sont eux qui me sont familiers. »

Et c'était peu de le dire. Merlin était connu tout autant chez les Moldus. Et Dumbledore, le vieux et bienveillant manipulateur, était sans doute le professeur qu'il connaissait le mieux. Ou plutôt, le professeur qui _le_ connaissait le mieux.

Le vieil homme sortit ses notes. « Ces noms-ci correspondent à de valeureux Héros. Quoique d'importance variable. A quoi est due leur célébrité dans votre plan d'existence ? »

\- « Les quatre premiers ont créé une école. Merlin est une légende absolue, le plus grand de tous les magiciens. Il est d'ailleurs aussi connu des personnes dépourvues de tout pouvoir. Dumbledore et Grindelwald ont été des adversaires et se sont livrés un incroyable duel. Et Dumbledore est devenu directeur de l'école que je viens d'évoquer. Mon école. »

Le Maître n'eut pas l'air surpris outre mesure. A vrai dire, Harry doutait qu'il existât une chose pouvant véritablement troubler son interlocuteur.

\- « Ce n'est guère étonnant. Si j'en crois mes informations, Serpentard et ses homologues ont vécu il y a plusieurs siècles. Le pouvoir de la Volonté….ou plutôt de la Magie, selon votre terminologie, ne devait pas être aussi développé que celui de votre époque actuelle, garçon. Ils ont dû s'inspirer de la Guilde pour créer une école afin de développer le potentiel des enfants. Comme pour ici, ils ont dû accueillir des jeunes à partir d'un certain âge pour leur apprendre les bases d'un apprentissage. N'aviez-vous pas parlé de l'âge de 11 ans ? »

Harry en resta bouche-bée. En voilà une coïncidence étonnante. Mais la suite fut plus incroyable encore. En fait, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre jusque-là n'était rien en comparaison.

Le Maître reprit la parole.

\- « Vous risquez de vous apercevoir très rapidement que la Guilde privilégie la dualité. L'opposition vers la progression. Lorsque c'est possible, nos apprentis sont par deux. Ils sont rivaux. Ce que furent Moon et Light, c'est à dire Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. Rivaux mais amis. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Toujours l'un contre l'autre. Mais, particulièrement redoutables lorsqu'ils se battaient ensembles. Je ne suis guère étonné d'un duel final entre eux. Cela arrive très souvent. Tellement souvent que ce serait pratiquement une marque de fabrique. D'ailleurs, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, garçon, mais votre école privilégie probablement cette idée d'opposition comme base d'apprentissage. »

Harry avala sa salive avec raideur.

\- « En effet…Nous sommes repartis en maisons portant chacune le nom d'un des quatre fondateurs. Et toujours en lutte. Je pense que ça date de la création de Poudlard. »

\- « A cette époque, les apprentis devaient être seulement quatre. Ce qui tendrait à expliquer leur lien et ce vaste projet commun. »

\- « Et Merlin ? » S'enquit alors le garçon.

Le Maître observa un gros poisson barboter dans le cours d'eau avant de répondre.

\- « C'est à vous de me le dire. A quoi la légende de cet homme est-elle rattachée ? »

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Qui était Merlin ? Mais ça ne se demandait pas. Ça coulait de source.

\- « Le Roi Arthur, l'épée magique Excalibur, la fée Vivianne, le pays d'Avalon créé pour représenter une sorte d'idéal. Et la Grande-Bretagne magique sous l'autorité d'Arthur et Merlin, et qui portait le nom d'…. »

Il s'interrompit. Il n'avait même pas réalisé cette effrayante coïncidence. Un nom complètement identique. Il était impossible que ce soit un hasard.

Le vieil homme prit le temps de s'asseoir.

\- « Albion, n'est-ce pas ? Quel meilleur hommage au pays le plus magique qui soit ? Là où Merlin a certainement tout appris. Là où la Volonté dirige toute chose. Là où de grands rois forgèrent des armes aux pouvoirs incalculables. Tout semble concorder »

\- « Cela voudrait dire….qu'ils auraient tout appris de leurs talents ici ? Au sein de la Guilde des Héros ? Que c'est de là qu'a débuté leur légende inextinguible. »

Une telle éventualité était irréelle. L'Albion était-il le centre de toute Magie ? Un lieu hors de l'Espace et du Temps qui forgeait l'Histoire par l'Epée et la Volonté ?

\- « La Magie est ici très particulière. Rien n'arrive au hasard. Tous _devaient_ venir ici. Tout comme vous. J'ignore encore ce qui vous rend si spécial. Votre entraînement pourra m'en apprendre davantage, de même que votre récit. Celui d'hier était éclairant, mais assurément parcellaire. Beaucoup de choses demeurent floues. »

Son jeune interlocuteur acquiesça de la tête. Lui savait ce qui pouvait potentiellement le rendre spécial. Mais cela viendrait en temps et en heures.

\- « Une dernière chose. Églantine vous a probablement parlé des coutumes d'Albion concernant les noms donnés aux garçons. Cela est quand même assez général en Albion. Les prénoms et noms ont un pouvoir quand on sait les écouter. Ils sont les représentations de l'Âme de leur possesseur. Moi-même n'en aie pas été doté à la naissance. Je me suis forgé une appellation propre ainsi qu'un titre : celui de Maître de la Guilde.

Cela est le lot de tout Héro.

Serpentard, Pouflsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle….ce ne sont pas leurs noms, mais leurs surnoms. Sans doute dans un langage usité à l'époque. Le sens nous parvient, mais pas en totalité. Chacun d'eux répondait à un prénom qu'ils ont gardé. Celui de leur naissance. Vous devez probablement les connaître aussi. Ils n'ont fait qu'y adjoindre ce surnom. Ainsi, ils ont pu demeurer : amis mais rivaux. Soudés mais indépendants. Ce qui a du transparaître à un moment donné de leur Histoire. »

Son interlocuteur acquiesça silencieusement. La rivalité Serpentard /Gryffondor était tellement importance qu'elle avait survécue à plus de mille ans. Mais de là à deviner qu'elle trouvait son origine dans les plaines verdoyantes de l'Albion….

\- « Alors, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient tous des….natifs d'Albion. » Murmura Harry. « Mieux, c'étaient des….Héros. »

C'est alors que l'évidence le frappa avec la force d'un troll en pleine course.

\- « Gryffondor, il avait une épée….j'ai tué un Basilic avec. Il maîtrisait donc la Force en plus de la Volonté. Peut-être que les autres fondateurs disposaient aussi de lames ou d'arcs…»

Devant l'air étonné du vieil homme, il expliqua brièvement cette aventure.

\- « Une lame normale n'aurait eu aucun effet sur une créature aux pouvoirs létaux si développés. L'épée de Gryffondor devait probablement provenir d'Albion. Tout comme Excalibur. Je ferais quelques recherches…. »

Il se leva soudainement. « Une excellente transition pour votre prochain entraînement, garçon. Il est temps de voir ce que vous valez en mêlée. »

o/o

L'entraînement de mêlée ne se déroulait pas à un endroit précis du domaine. Au contraire. Les mannequins en pailles se trouvaient à chaque coin du jardin de la Guilde.

A toute heure de la journée, et de la nuit, on pouvait entendre des cris d'efforts ou de fatigue, tandis que les apprentis s'acharnaient à apprendre des bottes ou encore des combinaisons d'attaques.

Pour autant, le maître conduisit Harry vers une sorte de petite cour circulaire et délimitée par des murets arrondis.

Au centre de cette cour, un mannequin. Usé, quoique de façon moindre, par rapport aux autres.

\- « Même exercice qu'hier, garçon. Montrez-moi votre potentiel. »

Avec une légère appréhension, l'ex-Survivant, s'approcha de l'objet. Et, comme la veille, il commença à le frapper avec ses poings.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et encore, et encore….

Harry avait cette sensation de ne pas avancer. De ne pas comprendre l'exercice. Pourtant, il s'escrimait.

\- « Mettez-y du cœur, garçon ! » L'encourageait le Maître. « Plus de conviction ! »

Mais ce dernier semblait découragé. Comme s'il ne s'exécutait qu'à contrecœur.

Pour le Maître, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'avait pas les bases de l'entraînement physique. Il s'exécutait machinalement, tout comme la veille. Aucun progrès ne serait fait de cette façon, quelque soit la durée.

Cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, c'était son travail.

Non, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que ce qu'il allait dire ne romprait pas tout respect entre eux.

Car, dans l'utilisation de la Force pure, il y avait un moment où les sentiments devaient ressortir. Et violemment.

\- « Dites-moi, garçon, comment comptez-vous donc réussir à vaincre vos ennemis avec si peu de motivation ? »

Une lueur étrange brilla dans le regard émeraude. Le Maître continua.

\- « Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts parmi vos amis. »

\- « Vous ne savez rien… » gronda Harry.

Mais la remarque semblait l'avoir touchée profondément. Son professeur du moment serra les dents légèrement. Il lui fallait continuer.

\- « Lorsque vous arriverez devant ces monstres, vous comptez vraiment attendre qu'ils se jettent sur vous ? Attendre qu'ils fassent le premier mouvement, et aient donc la possibilité de tuer plus d'innocents ? »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Mais ses yeux brillaient de colère. Le provoquer avait été très rapide. D'habitude, il fallait plus que ça aux nouveaux apprentis. Mais, ces derniers provenaient de familles aisées voire nobles. Ils avaient rarement connu la vérité violente de la vraie vie. Tandis qu'Harry sortait d'un cauchemar absolu.

C'est pourquoi, le Maître alla directement à l'essentiel. Plus vite ce serait fini, mieux cela serait.

\- « Ou alors, garçon, vous pensez sans doute leur pardonner en espérant qu'ils s'amendent. Ou vous attendrez qu'on prenne la décision à votre place. Ce doit être reposant de laisser les adultes s'occuper de tout. Et pour quel résultat en plus. Cet homme, votre ennemi, sait comment vous attirer à lui, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il sait que vous êtes impuissant à l'empêcher d'agir. Et la mort de vos proches le prouve. Vous êtes….faible. »

A la seconde où il avait fini sa phrase, le vieil homme sut qu'il avait touché juste. Sans doute un peu trop juste d'ailleurs.

L'instant d'après, Harry s'acharnait avec une fureur totale sur le mannequin.

Ces mots, c'était trop. Ils correspondaient à ses pensées.

Harry pouvait presque voir Voldemort le regarder de ses yeux de serpent. Il entendait le rire malveillant de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant que ses amis étaient torturés puis tués.

Tandis qu'il frappait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, d'exprimer sa colère, sa tristesse, sa haine. Haine contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pour lui avoir tout pris. Haine contre Dumbledore pour lui avoir caché des informations essentielles. Haine contre ce ministère corrompu et hypocrite. Et surtout haine contre lui-même, pour n'avoir rien pu faire. Pour son inutilité.

\- « **Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi, hein ? Vous croyez que j'ai voulu tout ça ? Que j'ai demandé à subir tous ses horreurs ? On ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Du moment où je suis né, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être en danger !... Ils m'ont tout pris ! Tout ! ….et en plus on m'apprend que c'est moi qui devrais tout régler ! Qui devrait réussir à tuer ce monstre ! Et lui il le sait en plus ! Il se moque de moi ! Il tue mes amis ! Ma famille !** Je suis….seul…. »

Il frappa encore et encore. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur tandis que le sang coulait de ses phalanges brisées.

Par ses yeux remplis de larmes, le mannequin devenait Voldemort puis Bellatrix.

Lorsque ce ne fut plus assez, Harry ramassa le lourd bâton au sol. Ainsi armé, il reprit son matraquage.

\- « Harry, ça suffit. C'est assez ! » Fit le Maître de la Guilde en l'empêchant de continuer cet entraînement auto-mutilant.

Le vieil homme lui arracha le bâton des mains. Harry tremblait littéralement comme une feuille. Toute fureur semblait l'avoir déserté. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- « C'était sans doute un peu trop tôt, garçon. » Reprit le Maître. « Et je regrette profondément de vous avoir poussé dans vos retranchements. Pour autant, ces sentiments violents demeurent encore en vous, comme je m'en doutais. Vous ressentez haine, tristesse, peur, et colère contre vous-même. C'est hélas le lot des victimes des guerres ou massacres aveugles. Et, si j'avais du jamais douter de votre histoire, votre réaction m'en aurait dissuadé. Ceci, ne pourrait se simuler.

Néanmoins, vous devez faire de ces sentiments une force. Non pas vouloir les réprimer ou les considérer comme secondaires, mais les utiliser à bon escient. Et surtout, garder toujours en tête votre objectif premier : progresser. »

Il leva alors ses mains. Une intense lueur s'en échappa. Tout comme la fois précédente, Harry sentit ses blessures se refermer puis disparaître. Et, comme la fois précédente, une intense fatigue le prit.

Il dut s'asseoir au sol.

\- « Nous allons profiter de votre pause pour aborder l'aspect théorique de nos futures leçons. Vos ennemis, s'ils sont comme vous les décrivez, savent comment vous faire réagir. Nous devrons donc travailler là-dessus. Résister à la provocation, prendre conscience de son ressenti intérieur, est une étape fondamentale de la maîtrise. Nous la retrouverons, notamment, dans l'étude de la Volonté. »

Harry acquiesça. Il était conscient de ce terrible point faible. Et, s'il doutait de parvenir à les maîtriser un jour, il ferait tout pour contrôler ces cauchemars et peurs.

\- « Maintenant, garçon, prenez ce bâton. Nous allons réellement commencer cette leçon de mêlée. »

Lorsque ce fut fait, il reprit la parole.

\- « Le combat de mêlée se divise concrètement en plusieurs éléments : attaquer, parer, esquiver, et plus tard faire des bottes. Pour le moment, nous allons nous intéresser au premier point. Tenez fermement votre arme. Nous allons y aller lentement. »

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il lui mima tous les schémas d'attaque. Cela incluait des coups transversaux, de haut en bas ou par la pointe. Et puis, il y avait le placement du corps, des jambes. A un moment, il fallait plier le genou et tendre l'autre.

Cela semblait tout de même assez long à reproduire. Mais le Maître lui assura que tout viendrait avec la pratique.

\- « Vous pratiquerez chacun de ces enchaînements le matin en vous levant, avant même de prendre une collation. » Déclara le professeur d'une voix claire. « Nous allons maintenant essayer sur une cible. Et il y en a une devant vous. Allez-y. »

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta. Il se reposta devant le mannequin, maintenant maculé de sang.

\- « Un coup sur la droite….très bien, mais essayez de tourner vos épaules. Reculez ! Tendez les bras ! Oui….voilà. Maintenant essayez la deuxième combinaison. Un coup en bas à gauche, reculez. Tête, puis coup sur la droite. Non, plus fort. Mettez-y plus de force garçon ! Mieux. Allez, pointe au niveau du cou ! Reculez et….gauche, bas, tête et…..coup de massue. Très bien ! »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, et au mépris de la chaleur de plus en plus importante, il lui fit travailler tout son répertoire, nouvellement acquis.

Chaque combinaison fut savamment décortiquée, montrée, expérimentée puis évaluée. Et le tout de sa voix calme.

Harry en venait à regretter les entraînements matinaux de Quidditch avec Olivier Dubois.

Ce fut finalement complètement épuisé qu'il s'écroula au sol. Le soleil, à son zénith, baignait les environs d'une lumière écrasante. Et la chaleur était terrible.

\- « Pour une première fois c'est assez impressionnant, garçon. » Avoua son interlocuteur avec un infime sourire. « Vous avez une sacrée endurance. Bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser à première vue. Mais, encore une fois, l'expérience a montré que le potentiel pouvait ne pas apparaître dès le début. »

Il lui tendit une gourde remplie de ce fameux liquide que lui avait donné Églantine à son arrivée.

Il sentit l'énergie lui revenir. Dommage que ça ne soit que provisoire.

\- « Cela suffira pour la mêlée, garçon. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. Nous recommencerons cela tous les jours, naturellement. »

Harry se décomposa. Il allait mourir de fatigue s'il faisait ça tous les jours.

Mais, se morigéna t-il, il mourrait tout court en ne le faisant pas. Il devait réussir cet entraînement, coûte que coûte !

\- « Allez-vous rafraichir, garçon. Et prenez un bon repas. Cet après-midi, nous nous intéresserons à l'Adresse. Venez me parler lorsque vous serez prêt. Je serais au champs de tir, juste là.»

Il désigna une autre aire d'entraînement où les cibles étaient séparées du reste. Lesquelles cibles étant d'ailleurs lardées de trous.

 _Probablement des impacts de flèches._

Le jeune homme suivit le conseil et alla se rafraichir dans sa chambre. Suite à quoi il sortit sa baguette. _Tergeo ! Récurvite !_

Toutes les tâches de la tenue d'apprenti disparurent, la laissant aussi immaculée que lorsqu'elle lui avait été remise.

Il l'enfila et se dirigea alors vers le réfectoire, servant aussi de taverne, afin de se restaurer.

Suivant les recommandations du Maître, il commanda une pièce de viande pour regagner rapidement des forces, mais aussi pour s'habituer à un régime spécifique aux utilisateurs de la force. Ceci étant le corollaire de l'entraînement pur et dur. Il fallait que le corps soit bien entretenu.

La viande provenait d'un animal qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et qu'il ne voudrait probablement pas connaître. Elle était très bien cuite et correctement parfumée.

Un régal.

Mais, son déplacement avait attiré l'attention sur lui. Et comme souvent, il fut accosté par des anciens apprentis.

\- « Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? » Fit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années sur un ton particulièrement condescendant.

C'était une question stupide pour quiconque connaissant la Guilde un minimum. Les nouveaux venus avaient toujours une dizaine d'année environ. Et Harry était, en apparence, le seul enfant dans tout le périmètre.

Et c'était deux fois plus stupide en considérant qu'il avait déjà répondu trente fois à cette question aux cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Il se décida alors, en guise de réponse, de s'inspirer d'un individu particulièrement méprisant.

\- « De toute évidence. » Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. « Tu t'en es rendu compte tout seul ? »

Le ton était tellement dédaigneux que Severus Rogue en aurait été fier. Mais la voix enfantine d'Harry gâchait quelque peu l'effet. Au lieu de frissonner de peur, l'interlocuteur trembla de fureur.

\- « Comment oses-tu me prendre de haut ? Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? »

Harry soupira. Même dans un royaume mythique il y avait toujours des crétins pour se faire mousser en citant leur généalogie.

\- « Un abruti qui prend son pied en dérangeant les plus jeunes que lui ? » Proposa t-il sur un ton faussement serviable.

\- « Je suis de la famille de Lady Grey, petit avorton. Alors tu me dois le respect »

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de qui parlait son interlocuteur, Harry se décida à une réponse toute faite qu'il ressortait régulièrement à Malefoy.

\- « Encore un « fils de » qui croit que le monde doit être à ses pieds parce que son nom est connu dans un pays. Au vu de ton âge et de ta tenue, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas réussi les épreuves pour devenir un Héro. Qu'est-ce que ta si célèbre famille pense de ton statut de simple recalé ? Ou alors tu leur fais croire que tu es déjà un grand nom dans le milieu ? Honnêtement, tu ne vois pas que tu te fais du mal ? »

Sa tirade tranchante fit éclater de rire les autres apprentis aux alentours qui commencèrent également à charrier leur camarade ou à féliciter Harry.

La simple idée qu'un enfant puisse complètement moucher un adulte était, de fait, assez amusante.

Mais, alors que l'acolyte furieux allait se jeter sur lui pour le massacrer, une autre voix impérieuse retentit à l'entrée et le stoppa avec l'efficacité d'un mur de béton.

\- « Je te conseillerais d'éviter de te donner en spectacle. Qui crois-tu convaincre en te disant de la famille de Lady Grey ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle est la seule à porter ce nom depuis que sa sœur a mystérieusement disparu. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire ton Hobbes en chaleur et tu dégages. »

Tout le monde se retourna. A l'entrée se tenait une jeune femme, elle aussi d'une vingtaine d'années, était appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur.

La peau sombre, les cheveux tressés, elle portait une tenue en cuir suffisamment légère et souple pour permettre le combat. Si son attitude générale ne semblait pas menaçante, tout en elle clamait qu'elle était redoutable et que nul ne devait la sous-estimer.

\- « De quoi tu te mêles, Whisper ? » S'écria l'acolyte. « C'est entre lui et moi ! »

Mais les autres spectateurs, qui avaient cessé d'admirer la confrontation, l'entourèrent avant de, peu à peu, l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Apparemment, ils ne tenaient pas à ce que leur camarade provoque davantage Whisper.

Laquelle se rapprocha d'Harry. « Je sais pas qui tu es, petit, mais tu as du cran. C'est déjà une qualité. Reste prudent, il voudra se venger. »

Harry la dévisagea. « Je viens d'un endroit en guerre où ma famille et mes amis m'ont été arrachés sous mes yeux. Je suis toujours sur mes gardes depuis ce jour. Et j'ai cessé d'avoir peur de tous les prétentieux qui se pavanent sous prétexte qu'ils sont d'une grande famille ou d'une condition sociale plus élevée.»

La remarque fit froncer les sourcils de Whisper, puis elle eut un micro-sourire. Mais elle n'ajouta rien et s'en alla.

 _Cette fille est étrange. Enfin, elle m'a défendu…Quant à ce type….je crois que je vais lui acheter le costume de poulet que j'ai vu sur l'affiche hier. Ça irait bien avec son discours de coq en rut._

Il se dépêcha de finir son repas et de se diriger vers l'aire d'entraînement. Plus vite il développerait ses pouvoirs, mieux cela serait.

De façon assez prévisible, le Maître l'attendait sur l'aire d'entraînement, à croire qu'il y était depuis le début.

\- « Vous voilà, garçon. Vous avez fait sensation à la taverne. Prudence. »

Comment il pouvait être déjà au courant, cela échappait complètement à Harry.

Décidant de ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec des questions insolubles, il attendit que son aîné reprenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- « L'Adresse n'est pas la voie la plus évidente du Héro, contrairement aux croyances populaires. La véritable maîtrise de sa vitesse propre ou des armes à longue distance peut demeurer obscure aux plus grands guerriers ou aux meilleurs utilisateurs de Volonté. Même parmi les soldats de métier qui se doivent de maîtriser toutes les armes, on retrouve très peu d'archets véritablement compétents. Nombreux sont ceux qui préfèrent utiliser l'arbalète, plus discrète et demandant moins de compétences. »

Il désigna un arc long posé sur le sol.

\- « Mais l'Adresse n'est pas limitée à cela. Elle recouvre l'agilité, la précision, la discrétion. Ces qualités sont la base de la progression. Aviez-vous, dans votre plan d'existence d'origine, des talents dans ce domaine ? »

Harry eut un sourire éclatant. Si cette description était correcte, il avait toutes ses chances de devenir un grand utilisateur de l'Adresse. Et pour cause…

\- « Dans mon école, je partais souvent en exploration la nuit, souvent contre l'avis de mes professeurs d'ailleurs. Faut quand même pas pousser. J'ai découvert des salles secrètes, exploré une forêt interdite, parti en expédition pour sauver des proches, utilisé la plupart des passages secrets de cette école. Depuis le début de ma vie, où mon cousin me poursuivait pour me frapper et où mon oncle et ma tante voulaient me voir le moins possible, j'ai appris les valeurs de discrétion et de subtilité. Quant à l'agilité et la précision, je joue à un sport sur des balais volants dont le but consiste à éviter des balles qui cherchent à vous faire tomber, et en attraper une autre, extrêmement rapide. Et cela est un héritage de mon père qui lui devait lancer une troisième balle à travers des anneaux, de la précision pure donc. »

Le Maître afficha une mine presque surprise.

\- « C'est vraiment intéressant. De fait, votre physique parle pour vous. Même pour votre âge, vous semblez plutôt fluet. J'imagine qu'en devenant adolescent, ça n'a pas du beaucoup changer. Quant ce sport, que vous me décrivez, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse exister. Nous n'avons aucun objet d'aucune sorte qui puisse permettre de voler dans les airs.»

 _Voilà au moins quelque chose qui n'a pas été inventé en Albion._

\- « Je vous aurais bien volontiers fait une démonstration si j'avais mon…. »

Il s'interrompit. Lors de son anniversaire, il avait reçu une peau de Moke sorte de sacoche qui, selon sa description, pouvait contenir plusieurs objets bien plus grand qu'elle. Et il y avait mis son balai lorsqu'il avait su qu'il partait loin de Poudlard.

\- « Il se trouve que je l'ai amené avec moi. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais le chercher, et je pourrais ainsi vous faire une démonstration. »

\- « Je ne demande pas mieux. » Répondit son professeur. « Allez donc me montrer ces merveilles totalement inconnues en Albion. »

Harry acquiesça. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, sous le matelas de son lit, se trouvait la petite sacoche. Il y plongea la totalité de son bras et en extirpa plusieurs objets.

Il y avait son éclair de feu, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur et les photos de sa famille et ses amis. Tous ces objets avaient une grande valeur. Et, si la Carte se révélait inutile en dehors de Poudlard, la Cape et le balai ne seraient pas de trop dans ce surprenant pays.

Entendant un bruit de pas dans l'escalier conduisant au dortoir, il se drapa de la Cape par un réflexe mûrement acquis dans tous les lieux interdits de Poudlard.

Et ce fut sage.

A peine un instant plus tard, le jeune homme méprisant du réfectoire entrait dans la pièce. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant que la chambre était vide.

Il n'y avait aucune issue ni aucune cachette. Comment ce gamin avait-il pu disparaître ?

Perplexe devant cette incohérence, il n'entendit pas le doux murmure dans son dos. Pas plus qu'il ne distingua le rayon écarlate qui le heurta.

 _Stupéfix._

Alors, il tomba lentement au sol. Et, toujours sans se douter de rien, il perdit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Sous sa cape, Harry sourit légèrement. Cet atout était toujours aussi utile. Et aucun des habitants de ce charmant pays ne devait la connaître.

 _Par précaution, je vais la garder toujours avec moi. Disparaître rapidement pourrait s'avérer nécessaire. La preuve. Et avec la peau de Moke, ça me permettra de disposer de mon balai tout le temps. Parfait._

Il redescendit alors et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'aire d'entraînement.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il s'employa à démontrer ses talents dans la maîtrise de son balai. Talents absolument incontestables.

Il eut la joie d'admirer la stupeur du Maître. D'autant plus quand il lui avoua que ses talents étaient majoritairement innés, dans la mesure où il n'avait jamais volé sur un balai avant ses onze ans.

\- « Quoique assez…excentrique, ce que vous m'avez montré tendrait à démontrer effectivement votre potentiel dans l'Adresse. Voyons donc si vous en possédez autant dans le domaine de l'archerie. »

Il ramassa l'arc au sol et lui tendit.

\- « La première étape sera de trouver votre œil directeur. Celui avec lequel vous visez. Cependant, le fait que vous utilisiez votre baguette, assimilable dans une certaine mesure à une arme à distance, pourrait nous faire gagner du temps. »

Sur les conseils de son professeur, Harry se plaça correctement. Son œil directeur étant le droit, il dut fermer le gauche pour ne pas se tromper sur la perspective.

\- « Nous allons, pour ce premier entraînement tirer plusieurs flèches, afin que vous ayez une idée des bases. Mais dès la prochaine fois, nous nous entraînerons à vide. Se placer, tendre la corde, serrer correctement l'arme. C'est une étape rarement attractive, mais c'est une nécessité. »

La première flèche tirée ne toucha même pas la cible, pourtant relativement proche selon son instructeur.

Cela ne parut pas surprendre ce dernier pour autant.

Il l'encouragea à recommencer une nouvelle fois.

\- « Serrez l'arc au milieu, garçon. Sans quoi, sous la pression, l'arme pourrait partir vers le haut ou le bas, perturbant ainsi votre stabilité. Plus loin la corde, elle doit pratique toucher votre oreille. Je sais que c'est dur, mais mettez-y de la conviction. Maintenant, verrouillez votre bras gauche, il doit être ferme. Maintenez la flèche entre les deux doigts pour l'empêcher de vibrer ou de se déplacer. Si vous devez cligner des yeux, c'est le dernier moment pour le faire, vous devez toujours garder la cible à l'œil. Maintenant, relâchez en essayant de synchroniser vos deux doigts afin que la trajectoire ne varie pas. »

Cette flèche-ci ne toucha pas non plus la cible, mais se planta profondément dans un arbre alentours.

\- « Ce n'est pas mal garçon. Je vous encourage à vous entraîner soigneusement durant les prochains jours. Nos cours ne sont, évidemment, pas suffisants pour acquérir un niveau suffisant assez vite. »

Harry acquiesça puis posa une question qui le turlupinait.

\- « Avons-nous la possibilité de créer des flèches par la magie ou sommes-nous limités à un nombre déterminé. »

\- « Nous disposons de carquois, et donc d'un nombre effectivement limité. Ce pourquoi la précision est si importante pour tout Héro. Mais il existe un pouvoir de Volonté qui accroit le nombre de flèches tirées temporairement. Comme tous les pouvoirs de ce type, il présente un avantage extrême : la dispersion. Il faut contrôler l'ensemble des flèches simultanément. Et cela nécessite une discipline de fer. Dans tous les cas, il est nécessaire d'aller renouveler ses réserves, ou alors aller chercher ses flèches après la bataille. »

\- « J'aurais peut-être une idée pour palier à cet inconvénient.

Il fouetta l'air de sa baguette. « Accio Flèches ».

Comme si elle était aimantée, la flèche revint lentement dans sa main, sous le regard presque surpris du Maître.

\- « Votre magie est décidément extrêmement précise, garçon. Je dois dire que cette idée est originale et forte utile. Une excellente façon de passer maintenant à l'étude de la Volonté. »

Harry posa son arc sur le sol. C'était le moment qu'il attendait et redoutait le plus.

Il avait peur de ne pas saisir correctement les indications. Après tout, cette magie semblait tellement différente de la sienne….

 _Si je parviens à apprendre correctement tout ça, je pourrais prendre Voldemort par surprise. Le battre à la loyale me semble un peu illusoire._

Il serra le poing. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ici. Et il ne reviendrait en Angleterre qu'une fois ses compétences développées.

 _Bellatrix, je te tuerais de ma main, j'en fais le serment. Tu précèderas ton maître dans la tombe !_

* * *

La Volonté manque. C'est normal. C'est inclus dans d'autres péripéties.


	4. Chapter 4 : informations

Lectrices, lecteurs,

Je reviens vers vous pour vous annoncer que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction. J'ai juste fait une erreur de stratégie. Voyez-vous, j'ai écris la fin. Et, en fait, c'était une bêtise.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien parce que les personnages sont tellement plus…mieux après qu'il est difficile de revenir à leur état du début pour leur faire faire tout le cheminement. Une erreur idiote.

Mais cela n'enlève rien car j'adore toujours les deux univers de Fable et Harry Potter.

Donc, à cet égard, voici un teaser de la suite.

 _Tandis que les jours s'écoulaient en Albion, le garçon se sentait de plus en plus chez lui._

 _Ce n'est qu'après les premiers temps d'adaptation que son véritable entraînement commença._

 _Mais rien ne fut plus riches en événements que sa découverte de la Magie…_


End file.
